1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally card readers and in particular to card readers for mobile devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Card readers, such as ones used to read credit cards, debit cards, and other types of cards, enable information to be quickly and easily communicated for processing. The information can be virtually anything that can be stored in a magnetic strip on the card. Cards with magnetic strips include room keys, driver licenses, reward cards, and, most commonly, payment or funding instrument cards, such as credit cards and debit cards,
Payment card readers enable a user to make a payment at a point of sale by simply swiping the card in the reader so that the magnetic strip is read by the reader, typically having the strip come in contact with a metal head in the reader. Information contained in the strip, such as card number, card holder name, etc., is electronically communicated to a payment processor, who can process the information and effect payment on behalf of the user to a payee, such as a merchant.
However, payment card readers are typically affixed to a merchant point of sale, such as at a checkout register or station. This restricts the uses of the payment card reader. Recently, Square has introduced a card reader for mobile devices to allow users to accept and make payments through their mobile devices. The Square card reader plugs into the audio port of an IOS device or other smart phone, so that a card can be swiped through the reader and the information communicated to the phone, which can then communicate the information to a payment processor.
Although the Square card reader now enables mobile devices to process card payments, it can be inconvenient to use, as the user needs to smoothly slide the card through the reader. Because the reader is simply plugged into a port, the reader can rotate when the card is slid through. This may require the user to hold the reader steady, while sliding the card. Since the reader is rotatable in the mobile device, the user may be required to hold both the mobile device and the reader at the same time. By simply holding the reader, the reader may be prone to disengage from the mobile device.
Therefore, there is a need for a card reader on a mobile device that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional mobile card readers discussed above.